A Lily For Peter
by xXJadedEyesXx
Summary: While visiting the nursery after Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys left Neverland, Peter discovers that Wendy has betrayed him. While on a mission to take the Lost Boys home Peter runs into a girl. What changes will she bring? Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue Wendy's Betrayal

Hello readers! This is the first time I've written a Peter Pan fanfic, but I've got the idea stuck in my head cuz I was watching one of the movies and caught another case of peter pan fever… I've loved the story of peter pan ever since I was little. So, once I got the idea stuck in my head I just had to get it out 3 To any of the readers from my other stories… I'M SORRY BUT MY IDEAS FROM THIS STORY WERE BLOCKING OUT ALL IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORIES! So in a way… this story is actually helping you get your other updates sooner XD.

Full Summary: Peter returns to London a month after Wendy and the Lost Boys left London. As he opens the window and enters the nursery he learns of Wendy's betrayal. Wendy allowed, even suggested to, her parents to send the Lost Boys to the Orphanage. Ending his friendship with Wendy he flies off to save the Lost Boys. He finds them in the Orphanage and they are not only happy to see him, but beg him to take them back to Neverland. While they are escaping from the orphanage they come across a girl being chased by a few thugs. The Lost Boys recognize her from the orphanage. The boys help her fight off the thugs and the Lost Boys ask if they could take her with them to Neverland. Curious about the girl that has captured the Lost Boy's trust, Peter agrees and they return to Neverland. What will this girl bring to Neverland?

A Few Notes about the story:

~1~ This story includes three different versions of Peter Pan. These versions are the Disney version, the 2003 version, and Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates version. I will be describing my characters and most of the time you will be able to tell what I took from where, but If you ever get confused you can always ask me and I'll be happy to answer your questions.

~2~ Hook is in my story, He is not dead, I'm not sure whether I'm going to make a way for him to come back in the story and use the ending of the 2003 version, or if I am going to write as if it never happened… haven't gotten that far haha.

~3~ Some of my characters will have a mix of personalities from each of the versions I mentioned before, so if you haven't seen one or two of the versions, the characters may seem a little OOC to you.

~4~ While I do like Wendy, well, at least some versions… She will be an Enemy in this story. She will OOC to fit the part so bear with me.

Author's Key:

_Tinkerbelle_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

(AN: Author's Notes)

*Sound effects* (Like *CRACK* or *BAM* etc)

~Title, Scene Change, Flashback, End of Chapter, or Final Author's Note~

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY version of Peter Pan… I only dream of neverland haha.

~A Lily For Peter~

~Prologue: Wendy's Betrayal~

The streets of London were quiet as Big Ben struck one. If any of the few who occupied the streets below had ever had the thought to look up cross their mind, their curious gaze might have landed on the boy who flew across the chimney tops, whom was racing with a streak of light. This boy, was none other than Peter Pan. All children, but one, grow up. This boy, was that one. Peter laughed as the ball of light came at him in an attack of tickle torture.

"Stop it Tink! We're almost there!"

"_Are you sure this is a good idea Peter?"_

"Of course it's a good idea! It's my idea after all." Peter pulled off the top hat he was wearing and gestured to it as they landed on the rooftop of their destination. "That boy left his hat when he, Wendy, and the Lost Boys left Neverland. We're just returning it to… what was his name again?"

'_His name was John… why are we returning it just now? Why not as soon as you found it a month ago when they left?'_ Tinkerbelle twinkled. Peter Pan and the Lost boys were the only ones to understand the little fairy. To anyone else her words simply sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"Well… I didn't feel like it till now." Peter huffed. He didn't want Tinkerbelle to know that he hat was just an excuse to check up on Wendy and the Lost Boys. "Come on, we better give this back to….."

"_John!" _ Tinkerbelle sighed and flew over to the window. _"Peter…. Peter the window's closed!"_

"That can't be! Wendy promised to keep it open!" Peter flew down beside her to see for himself. As Tinkerbelle had said, the window to the nursery was closed. Peter quietly opened the window and landed on the nursery floor. The nursery looked exactly the same as it had a month ago save for one thing.

Wendy's bed wasn't there.

Peter looked to the two beds where her brothers slept. They were both asleep. He moved to the smallest boy and shook him awake.

"Huh?" the boy grunted. "Oh! Hullo Peter."

"Hullo John, I brought you your hat. You left it in Neverland…. Where's wendy?"

The boy yawned and sat up, pulling his teddy with him. "I'm not John, I'm Micheal remember? Is that John's hat?"

"Whatever, Where's Wendy?" Peter asked again.

"Oh, Wendy has her own room now… it's across…. the…. hall….." The little boy fell back asleep.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Stupid John, I should have asked Michael instead." He put the hat on the sleeping boys head and snuck across the room and across the hallway into Wendy's room. Peter saw the familiar bed and the familiar girl sleeping in it. Her brown curly hair was still tied with the same blue bow and, from what he could see, she still had the same blue nightgown on.

"Wendy!" Peter whispered as he crept closer. "Hey Wendy!" He called again.

"_Geez! That girl sleeps like a rock!" _Tink Complained.

"Shhhh!" Peter walked over to the sleeping girl and gently shook her.

"Hmm?" Wendy's eyes slowly opened. "Oh? Peter? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to return…. Uhhhh…"

"_John"_ Tink informed.

"John's… hat. He left it in Neverland."

"Oh," Wendy yawned and sat up. "That was very kind of you Peter." Her familiar blue eyes met his.

"It's nothing." Peter grinned.

"hm,"

"So, where are the Lost Boys?"

"Well, I would think that they're still at the orphanage unless they've managed to get adopted already."

"What's an orphanage?"

"It's where children without parents are placed until they get adopted or turn into adults."

A look of horror crossed Peters face. "What's adopted?"

"That's when children who have no parents are taken in by people who want a child to take care of."

"B-but the Lost boys had parents! They had you! You were their mother! You said your parents would take them in!"

"Peter," Wendy let out a small laugh, "I can't _really_ be the mother to the Lost Boys, I haven't yet been introduced into society. It's unthinkable for a girl of my age to be a mother without a husband! And my parents can't afford to take care of all of those children and my brothers, _and_ for my introduction to society. There are dresses that need to be made, parties to throw, people to invite over, and much much more! Anyways, my suggestion that they be placed in the orphanage solved all of that." Wendy let out another yawn.

Peter's horror soon turned to anger. "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted. He could care less who he woke up now. Wendy's betrayal had hurt him too much. "You gave MY Lost Boys false promises! You LIED to them and told them you'd be their MOTHER! You brought them HERE to GROW UP with YOU! They followed you because they LOVED you and you GAVE THEM AWAY!" He roared.

"Peter! There's no reason to yell! You'll wake up my parents!"

"NO REASON! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FRIENDS AND THREW THEM AWAY!"

"I didn't-"

"SHUTUP!" Peter screamed. The sound of worried voices, barking, and footsteps alerted him that his presence in the house was not unnoticed. He turned away and walked towards the door. "I am your friend no more…"

"But Peter!"

"If I ever see you again, Wendy, I will kill you."

With that said, he and Tinkerbelle left her room, and flew out of the Nursery's window.

"_What do we do Peter?" _Tinkerbelle cried.

"We get them back…"

~End of Chapter~

~AN~ Ok! So now you know the full summary, and a taste of how the story begins. I hope you like it!


	2. The Lost Boys and Their Special Lily

Ok! I'm really excited to work on A Lily For Peter! I've got four other stories going on right now and to be fair to all of my readers I always make updates to all of my stories. I always post a chapter or two to one story, then work on another, and so on until I go full circle so that I'm not neglecting any of my readers. Anyways, On with the story!

~A Lily For Peter~

~Chapter One: The Lost Boys and Their Special Lily~

Peter let out a huff of frustration as he plopped down in a nearby garden. He had been searching for the lost boys for ages! He had no idea what this 'orphanage' looked like. He sighed as Tinkerbelle landed in front of him. "What're we gonna do Tink? It's gonna be morning soon! We'll never find them!"

"_Peter, it's only been an hour! We have plenty of time before morning!" _Tink Huffed.

"No way! It's been at _least _twelve hours!" he argued.

Tinkerbelle sighed_ "__You have no sense of time Peter! If it was 12 hours later it'd already be morning!" _

"So what? What use is a sense of time in Neverland?" Peter retorted.

"_Nevermind, we're wasting time."_

"There you go talking about time again! Time doesn't matter when you never grow old!"

"_Of course it does!"_

"How?"

"_Nevermind how… it just does! Besides, __**you **__may have all the time in the world but if they're not in Neverland, the Lost Boys grow older as time goes by!'_

"Oh! You're right! We have to find them before they become grown ups!" Peter stood and took off into the air without another word. Tinkerbelle followed suit and soon they were once again searching for the orphanage. "Hey Tink…. What does an orphanage look like anyways?"

"_I don't know… it could be any one of these buildings, or it might not be a building at all!"_

Peter growled. "Then how are we supposed to find it?"

"_Hey! Why don't you ask that man over there! Maybe he will know!"_

Peter looked down to the street below them. Sure enough, there was a man making his way down the sidewalk. He shrugged and landed a few feet behind the man.

"Excuse me," The man turned towards him.

"Why, what could a young man like you be doing up and about so late?"

Peter cringed at the man's words. _'I'm not a man! I'm a _**boy**!' he chose to bite back the rebuttal and continued with the original plan of asking for directions. "Do you know where the orphanage is?"

"Yes, I know where it is, but what do you want to go there for? Are you an orphan lad?"

Peter paused. He didn't know what an orphan was, but it sounded a lot like the building he was looking for. He shrugged.

"Well, nevermind. The orphanage you are looking for is three streets that way and to the right." Peter looked in the direction he was pointing. "It's the very first building on the street." Peter nodded and grinned.

"Thanks!"

The man nodded and continued on his own path as Peter took off in a run. Once he was out of sight he leapt into the air and soared to his destination.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" Peter crowed as he finally found the orphanage. Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes and tugged on a lock of his hair.

The orphanage was a large building. It was three stories tall and took up half of the street. There was a small courtyard in front of the building, surrounded by a wrought iron fence. "You go left, I'll go right. If we still don't find them, we'll meet in the courtyard and search the front." Tinkerbelle nodded and took off. Peter headed in the opposite direction to the right side of the building and started at the top making his way across as he peeked into the windows. The top floor had ten windows, Peter looked through each one at a time. In some of the windows he found rooms with multiple beds, each containing nearly fully grown children. Boys and girls that were nearly men and women. In one of these rooms, Peter had caught a glimpse of an adult walking in between the beds, checking on the boys that inhabited the room and turning out dimly lit lamps. _'She must be the orphan the man was talking about' _Peter thought. A few of the rooms on the top floor had only one bed in them. In those beds, well, in some of those beds, were older men and women. _'more orphans?'_

Peter moved on to the middle floor, he wasn't really that interested in finding out. Where are the Lost Boys? The middle floor had ten windows as well. Peter glanced into the first window and saw the same setup as the rooms of almost men and almost women except the children in them were much younger. This room of girls were around his and the Lost Boys' ages. He was about to continue to the next window when he heard a tinkling voice above him.

"_Peter! I've found them! They're over here Peter!" _He grinned and followed her to the other side of the building. She led him to the middle window of the middle floor and pointed inside. Peter peeked inside and sure enough, all of the Lost Boys were sleeping in the same beds he had seen in the other rooms. Testing the window he found that it was unlocked.

"Hah! They're making it too easy!"

"_Who?"_

"The orphans of course!"

"_What are orphans?"_

"They work at the orphanage!"

"_Oh?"_

Peter flew through the now open window and scanned his surroundings. There were six beds in this rooms, and one of them was empty. He glanced at each bed. Slightly… Nibs… Curly…. Tootles… and there… both twins were sleeping in the bed furthest away from him. Peter's grin grew, his grin turned to a laugh, and his laugh turned into his famous crow. The sleeping boys jolted out of their peaceful sleep at the sound.

"Peter! Look look! It's Peter! I knew he'd come for us!" Tootles cried out in joy.

"Peter!" The room filled with cheers as the boys all gathered around the crowing boy.

"I've come to take you back to Neverland! That is…" Peter smirked, "Unless you'd like to stay and grow old." The boys burst out in pleads to take them with him.

"We hate it here!"

"It's a prison!"

"We were tricked!"

"Abandoned!"

"The only thing that we _liked_ about this place was our flower! And they took our flower away from us!" The twins' words particularly caught Peter's attention.

"A flower? It's just a stupid flower, there are loads of them in neverland!"

"Not like this flower," Nibs argued "_Our _flower was special."

"Where did this flower come from? We'll just get another one and take it with us."

"You can't replace our lily with another flower! There's no flower like ours! Besides, we don't know where this flower came from." Slightly added.

"Wuz here when we got here," Tootles muttered.

Peter gave an annoyed sigh. "Well if it was here when you got here than they probably took it away cuz it was dead stupids!"

"Nuh-uh!" The twins shook their heads. "Our lily didn't die!"

Peter shook his head. "Whatever, are you coming with me or not?"

All of the Lost Boys nodded eagerly.

"I just wish we could take our lily with us."

"Again with the flower? Look, there are plenty of lilies in Neverland!"

The boys gave a reluctant nod.

"Alright!" Peter crowed. "Let's go!"

The Lost Boys cheered and lined up in front of Peter and gave him the salute. "Tink!" They cried as Tinkerbelle came flying through the window. They laughed as she tickled them in greeting and gave affectionate tugs of their hair. She showered them with fairy dust and they all floated into the air. Peter gave a final crow and they all flew out of the window and away from the orphanage.

"I missed flying!" Tootles cheered.

"Meeeeeee toooooooooo!" Slightly yelled as he soared in circles.

Peter laughed and wrestled him in the air. The rest of the boys, except for Nib's, soon joined them. Nib's attentions were elsewhere. His eyes followed a shadowy figure running through the alley. Right behind the figure were a few more, larger, figures chasing after it.

"Hey! Look down there! Look!" The boys stopped playing.

"Someone's being chased!"

"Looks interesting!" Peter grinned. He floated down to get a closer look. "It's a girl!" The Lost Boys followed suit. "She's being chased by Nears!"

"Can we take a closer look Peter?" Curly asked.

"Sure! It'll be an adventure!" They flew faster, getting close enough to be spotted if any of the 'Nears' turned around. The girl being chased wore a hooded shirt that hid her face from view whenever she looked back to see how close her chasers were. The skirt she wore flowed around her knees, bobbing up whenever her legs surged forward. She took another turn, which, as Peter and the Lost Boys soon found out, lead to a dead end. They landed quietly behind the Nears going unnoticed as the Nears approached their prey. Two of the Nears approached the girl as she turned to face them. Her hood kept her face shadowed.

"Looks like we've finally caught up to you, kitten." One of the Nears sneered.

The girl reached up and pulled down her hood. "Don't call me kitten." She growled.

Peter and the Lost Boys gasped. Peter looked the girl up and down. She was very pretty, even prettier than Wendy, whom had been the prettiest girl Peter had seen… until now. The girl in front of them wasn't very tall, she was probably shorter than Slightly, who was the second tallest, Peter of course is the tallest. Her hair fell to her shoulders in dark waves as black as night. Her green eyes glinted in the moonlight as if they were glowing. She was very pale, almost white, it gave her an ethereal look about her and made her even more beautiful. If he didn't know better, he would have thought her to be a really short Near as well… but she had a childish look and feel to her that no Near could ever have. Then again… the girl was very… developed? Was that the word? John, or was it Michael? Well, the one with the hat… he had mentioned how… developed, he was sure that's the word he used… how developed the mermaids were. When Peter questioned him about it, he said that it meant their chests. This girl definitely wasn't as _developed_ as the mermaids in Neverland… but she was more developed than Wendy had been. Wendy, before she had betrayed them, was the only girl Peter and the Lost Boys had known personally. So, naturally, she was the only one he could compare this girl to. He had to say… this girl in front of them was a lot more attractive than Wendy.

"IT'S LILY!" The Lost Boys screamed behind him.

'_Lily? I don't see any flower!'_

The Nears turned aroundat their screams. "What the-" The one closest to the girl fell before he could finish his sentence. The girl had punched him in the jaw and thrust her knee into his gut. The other Nears turned back to her and charged at her. Peter and the Lost Boys, unwilling to be left out of the fun, rushed to join the fight and aid the girl. It wasn't long until the Nears were all on the ground groaning in pain and Peter, The Lost Boys, and the girl were running out of the alley laughing at the fun they had. When they were a ways away from the alley, they stopped.

"Well! That was fun!" Peter said "But we really should get-" Peter paused at the sight in front of him.

The Lost Boys surrounded the girl and hugged her. She laughed and hugged them back.

"Boys! I didn't expect to see you again." She looked at Peter and smiled. "Who's this?" The girl asked.

"This is Peter Pan! We told you about him remember?" Slightly answered.

"Oh!" The girl gave him a shocked look. "You're _the _Peter Pan?" she said in awe.

Peter's chest swelled and he nodded giving her a wide grin.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you," she gave him a grin back, "are you an orphan as well?"

"_You're _an _orphan? _You mean you run that orphanage where my Lost Boys were being held captive?" Peter growled, reaching for his knife.

The girl laughed, "No, silly… an orphan is someone who doesn't have any parents."

"Oh… well… never mind then" He removed his hand from the hilt of his knife and held it out to her.

"Nice to meet you… uh…"

"Lily," she smiled, taking his hand, "My name is Lily."

"ah…. OH!" He looked at the Lost Boys. "Lily? _This _is your Lily? Your flower?"

"Yup! She's special isn't she?" Curly grinned.

"She isn't a flower!"

"Of course she is! She's _a Lily!"_

"She's a girl!"

"Lily!"

"GIRL!"

"LILY!"

"I'm a girl _and _a Lily. I am a girl named Lily! Now stop arguing about it!" Lily laughed.

"hmph," Curly crossed his arms. "I still say you're a flower. The other Lost Boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can say whatever you want about me, I don't mind." Lily ruffled his hair.

"We thought that man and lady took you away!" The twins exclaimed as they latched onto her sides.

"Well yeah, I was adopted, but they're truly awful people! I ran away yesterday, I couldn't take living there any longer."

"Why didn't you come back?" Tootles asked.

"Well, I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"Why? Dontcha like us anymore?"

"Of course I do! It's just that," she bit her lip, "Now that I've run away, I can't stop running or else they'll catch me and take me back there. Once you get adopted, you belong to them… so even if I did go back to see you at the orphanage, they'd take me back to my "adopted parents"." She sighed.

"Is that why those Nears were chasing you?" Peter asked.

"Nears?" she questioned. "What in the world are Nears?"

"Those boys, they're near manhood now…. That's why we call them Nears."

"Oh! You mean those teenagers!" she looked back in the direction they had run from. "No, they were chasing me for…. Other reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Tootles, who came up to Lily's hip, gave her skirt a little tug, "Where will you go now Lily?"

"I don't know."

Peter looked at the girl…. Lily… she was a very pretty girl… and she was adored by the Lost Boys.

"Lily," her green eyes met his blue ones. "How good are you at telling stories?"

~End of Chapter One~

Ok! Here you all go! I'm playing Monopoly right now so I'll be working on the next chapter once we're done. I hope you enjoyed the story!


	3. Return To Neverland

Ok, I so totally lost that game of Monopoly by the way… Anyways I've been working on this new chapter and I hope you Like it!

~A Lily For Peter~

~Chapter Two: Return to Neverland~

The Lost Boys gasped in excitement. They knew what Peter was thinking and they couldn't be happier.

"She's GREAT at stories!" Tootles exclaimed.

"She told us stories every night at the orphanage before she left!" Curly grinned.

"Brilliant!"

"Amazing!"

"And she takes good care of us!" Slightly added.

The twins nodded, "Lily snuck into our room every night to tell us stories and sing us to sleep."

"Can we Peter? Can we really take her with us?" Nibs asked.

"Take me where?" Lily asked.

"To Neverland!" Tootles cheered.

"Neverland?" Lily gasped. She looked at Peter, " Really? I could go with you?"

Peter looked into her hopeful eyes and smirked. "Lily…. How would you like to be a mother?"

"A mother? Who's mother?"

"Ours!" Nibs yelled excitedly.

"Please be our mother Lily!" The twins pleaded at her sides.

"Well, I'm not sure how good of a mother I'd be…" Lily bit her lip.

"You're perfect! You've already taken care of us! When we were at the orphanage you shared your food with us and told us stories and kept us from being adopted and taken away! Isn't that what a mother does?" Nibs placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, yes… I suppose so."

"Then you'll be our mother?" Tootles asked.

Lily smiled and kneeled down so that they were eye to eye. "Looks like I've been your mother for a month now."

The Lost Boys cheered and Peter smiled.

"So, second star to the right and straight on till morning, is that right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Peter gave her a curious look.

"I'm not the only one who told stories. How do you think I heard about you?" Lily smiled. There was something about her smile that caught Peter's attention. Her eyes seemed to flicker in the moonlight. Now that he was closer he noticed that there were flecks of gold in them.

"Well…. What I _don't _know… is how you get there." Lily's words pulled him back to reality.

"Huh? They didn't tell you about Tink?" Peter looked at the Lost Boys.

"No," Lily answered, bringing his attention back to her. "the boys told me a few things about Neverland, they told me about you, and how you were their leader and took them on fun adventures. They told me about how you fought pirates and their Captain Hook who hates you because you fed his hand to a crocodile, whom liked it so much he's followed Hook ever since for the rest of him." She stopped and looked at the Lost Boys. "But," She bit her lip. "They never told me _how_ they got to Neverland or _why _they left… Who or what is Tink?"

"Tinkerbelle!" Peter shouted, causing Lily to jump at his outburst. "Tinkerbelle come here!"

"_No!" _Tinkerbelle's voice rang from her hiding spot.

"NOW!"

"_NO! I'm not going to help you bring another Wendy to Neverland!"_

"Does anyone else hear a voice?" Lily interrupted. "I can't quite understand it… but I could have sworn I heard "Neverland"."

"You mean you can _understand_ Tink?" Peter asked. "Tink! Get down here! _I'm _the one who decides who comes to Neverland and _I _say she's coming!"

Tinkerbelle flew from her hiding spot and stopped in front of Peter's face.

"_You never listen to me Peter!" _she stomped her foot in the air, a shower of fairy dust falling from said foot. _"I didn't want Wendy to come to Neverland either! Did you listen to me then? NO! You brought her anyways and what happened? She took away the Lost Boys! If you had listened to me then we wouldn't even be here!"_

"Tink!" Peter growled. He was about to grab her when Lily interrupted again.

"How beautiful!" she exclaimed, staring at Tinkerbelle. "A fairy! Her name is Tinkerbelle? That's a really pretty name!"

"_Don't think you're gonna get my help with flattery!" _Tinkerbelle stuck out her tongue at Lily and turned away from her, crossing her arms.

"Hm, a pretty girl with an attitude" Lily smirked, " a _very_ dangerous combination." She looked at Peter. "You still haven't told me how to get to Neverland Peter."

"Well… we fly!"

"Fly?"

"Fly." Peter lifted into the air and grinned as Lily looked at him in awe.

"Oh! How do you fly?"

"You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air!" Peter did a back flip as if to emphasize his words. "That… and fairy dust." He grabbed an unsuspecting Tink.

"_Hey!"_

"Stand still Lily!" he called raising his fist to shake Tink over her.

"Wait!" he stopped and gave her a curious look. "If Tinkerbelle doesn't want to give me her fairy dust… then I don't want it. It's not right to take something from a friend Peter."

Peter paused, as if thinking her words over. Coming to a decision, he shrugged and let Tinkerbelle go. "Then, I'll just have to carry you there!" he dashed over to her and lifted her up into his arms. She giggled as he lifted her into the air. "Let's go already!"

The rest of the boys cheered and lifted off to follow them. Tinkerbelle sighed and flew next to Peter and Lily. She didn't exactly hate this girl, like she had Wendy, but she wasn't yet sure if she could trust her. She gave a twinkly huff as she looked at the girl, startled to find that the girl was in turn looking at her.

Lily gave Tinkerbelle a small smile. "I really do want to be friends Tinkerbelle. Us girls gotta stick together ya know?"

Tinkerbelle gave another huff, but didn't argue. Maybe this girl isn't so bad… but only time will tell.

Lily turned away from the fairy, her smile still on her face. She watched as the buildings and chimneys of London grew further and further away. A feeling of relief swept over her. Her life as an outcast disappeared with those buildings. Her life as a runaway had been stopped in its tracks before it had a chance to take over her.

'_My new life,' _ she thought as she looked at the boys surrounding her. She looked at Peter, whom had a look of such childish glee it was almost impossible for her to believe he'd ever had a sad day in his life. She then looked at Tinkerbelle, whom watched over Peter with a protective gaze that only a true friend could have. Then, she looked at each one of the lost boys.

Tootles, the smallest of them all, she knew was a shy little boy who seemed to have a case of bad luck here and there. She had witnessed this personally when they first met. The poor boy had been targeted by some of the older boys who liked to play tricks on the smaller kids. It had been a cleaning day and all the older children have the job of cleaning the bathroom floors and toilets. They had dumped a bucket of dirty water on him as he walked in the courtyard. With the chilly air outside, his tears and sniffles had become coughs and wheezing within the night. Lily had been the only one to help him into the building and warm him up, and of course she gave those older boys a few punches for their mean tricks.

Her eyes landed on Slightly, he was such a funny boy. He was the tallest of the Lost Boys. Lily had originally thought that he was the leader of the small group of boys who had showed up on the orphanage's doorstep. That was, of course, until she befriended them and learned of their beloved Peter Pan. Slightly seemed to have been with Peter the longest from what they told her. Slightly was a bright boy, and was incredibly talented with music. The dear boy had taken a stick and whittled a tiny flute out of it and would play if for them whenever asked. His music was always joyful, full of happiness that would never fail to make it's listeners laugh.

Nibs was the next boy to fall, or rather fly, into her sight. Such a brave boy he was. He faced all troubles head on and didn't give up. Lily had seen him stand up to those boys who had picked on Tootles. She had to drag him away before he started a fight in the courtyard in front of the adults. He had a good heart, like all of the Lost Boys. He was a strong boy, maybe the strongest of the group. He had always enjoyed the stories she told that involved heroes and fighting for what's right. He'd even start acting out the fight scenes, which all of the Lost Boys enjoyed very much.

Lily held back a laugh as she watched Curly tumble through the air. Such a timid boy had such a loveable character. He wasn't as smart as the other boys, but his curiosity made up for it, though it often got him in trouble. Said curiosity had gotten him lost on one of their trips to one of the nearby gardens. He had wandered off while exploring and found himself falling and twisting his ankle. Lily and the boys had searched for two hours before they found him shivering on the ground. Such a clumsy boy certainly needed someone to look after him.

Lily looked towards the final two in the group, the twins. The twins were a mischievous pair, but very affectionate. They loved playing games. They loved adventure as much as any of the Lost Boys, but Lily had a feeling that they were a lot more sensitive than the other boys. The twins seemed to be the most attached to Lily. They didn't exactly have names... the adults at the orphanage didn't care and the rest of the lost boys just called them Twin One and Twin Two. Lily had asked them if they wanted to be named, they didn't. The twins were very playful, at the orphanage, when they weren't asking her to tell them stories, they were asking her to play games with them.

Lily smiled. These were the Lost Boys… and now… she was their mother. She looked towards the direction they were heading and let out an excited giggle. _'My new life… starts at the second star on the right… and straight on till morning.'_

~End of Chapter Two~

Ok! That's it for tonight! I'll update the next chapter once I post my other updates! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Lily's Tour

I have been waiting FOREVER to update this story! I had promised my other readers that I'd update all of my other stories and it took a while due to writers block. While working on my other stories I noticed some people put alerts on this story… Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. Well… on with the story!

Few notes:

Skull rock's description is a mixture between the old Disney version and the 2003 version.

Hangman's tree is a mixture of a few different versions plus my own little version.

The Third Island is an Island I created for the story... you'll find out more about it later.

The Hideout is more my imagination than anything.

~Chapter Three: Lily's Tour ~

"Lily… Lily wake up!"

"Huh?" Lily hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. While heading towards Neverland the boys had decided to play tag, then a game they called guts which Lily recognized was very similar to chicken, then they played catch… with none other than herself. She had to admit, it was fun being tossed from boy to boy, or boys in the younger ones' case. The four youngest were on a team under Lily's instruction. Lily squealed and laughed as they threw her up in the air. Their fun eventually stopped due to simple exhaustion. The boys needed to focus on flying to Neverland, and Lily simply settled into Peter's arms and closed her eyes for just a moment. "What's going on?" Lily asked, yawning and stretching.

"We're here! Hey! Stop wiggling!"

"Where is here?" She asked, ignoring Peter's complaints.

"Neverland! Look!"

Lily looked down from where they floated and gasped. Neverland… was beautiful! It was Three islands in all, two large ones, and a smaller one. The smaller island looked more like an ancient fortress, made of stone, built on a cliff sticking out of the sea. The opening in the fortress looked like a skull.

"That's skull rock." Peter said, noticing where she was looking.

"It looks more like a castle than a rock."

"Hm… I guess it does." Peter shrugged and Lily laughed. They all landed on a cloud. The Lost Boys laughed and jumped from cloud to cloud as Lily inspected Neverland.

Lily next observed the Largest of the three islands. It was amazing. The first thing she noticed was the mountain range in the middle of the island. The largest mountain looked like a volcano. To the right of the mountain was a lagoon.

"There's Neverland Mountains, Next to it is Mermaid Lagoon." Peter pointed to the areas as he named them. "There," he pointed to another area below the mountains, "Is Pirate Cove. There aren't any pirates hanging around there anymore. The Indians live over there." Peter pointed to a mall peninsula where Lily could see small tents in the distance. "And over there… is Hangman's Tree!" Lily looked to where Peter pointed. There was a clearing in the forest that covered most of the Island, and in that clearing was a large, black, leafless tree.

"Has anyone actually been hung from that tree?" Lily asked, eyeing it curiously.

"No… but it looks like a good hanging tree doesn't it?" Peter grinned. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"So, what's that other island called?" Lily pointed to the last island. Peter looked at the island, his grin disappeared.

"Don't ever go to that island."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Peter glared at the island.

The Lost Boys stopped bouncing and looked at Peter. Lily, sensing that Peter didn't want to talk about it, shrugged and looked around.

"Alright, I like it! So where to?" Peter didn't answer. His gaze was still on the nameless island.

Not one to be ignored, Lily huffed and leaped onto his back.

"Huh?"

"Where do you live Peter?" Lily laughed in his ear.

"In our secret hideout!" Peter crowed. Lily smiled, it didn't take much to distract this boy.

"You mean you didn't move to a new one? Didn't the pirates discover our old hideout?" Nibs asked.

"There aren't any pirates anymore!"

"Still, a secret hideout that isn't a secret isn't much of a secret hideout is it?" Slightly asked. Peter growled and punched his arm. "Hey!"

"If the people who found the secret hideout aren't here anymore that means it's still a secret dummy!" Peter argued.

"Alright alright…. Stop fighting already!" Lily sighed. "So where's this questionably secret hideout?"

Peter grabbed her legs, which were still wrapped around his waist, and took off towards Neverland Mounains. As they flew over them Lily noted that the largest mountain was indeed, a volcano. After they passed over the mountains Peter and the Lost Boys quickly descended into the forest, dodging trees as they flew. They landed in front of a large tree. The twins ran up to a vine, one twin climbing on the other's shoulder and grabbing the vine, the other then jumped up and grabbed his brother's waist, pulling him down so that his feet touched the ground again. As the twins pulled on the vine, Lily gasped and looked on in curiosity as the tree opened up. She was about to comment on it when she felt several pairs of hands pushing her towards the tree. Before she knew it she was being pushed through the opening.

"See you inside Mother!" Tootles smile was the last thing she saw before the opening closed.

Lily let out a huff of frustration, thinking that she'd been pranked. She had no idea how to get out of the tree. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out the way she came, she began to feel around in the dark, stepping further into the tree. It wasn't long before Lily lost her footing, or rather, there was no footing, and Lily was sliding down some kind of chute. She squealed and laughed, the slide twisting and turning before opening up. Lily laughed as she tumbled onto the ground, soon realizing she wasn't the only laughing form tumbling to the floor. The Lost Boys cheered, running around the room they landed in, laughing and picking up lost treasures they'd left behind. Lily smiled as she watched them, they looked so happy to be back, happier than they ever were in the orphanage.

Peter walked up and crouched behind her going unnoticed. He watched her in curiosity. She looked happy simply watching the Lost Boys in their delight. He himself turned his attention to the Lost Boys. They were as rowdy as ever, running around the main room of the burrow-like hideout. They laughed and yelled and wrestled. The sight of them made Peter laugh.

The sound of laughter made Lily jump. She looked behind her, catching sight of Peter's childish grin. "They seem really happy to be home, don't they?" Peter nodded, standing to join in the fun.

Lily looked around the room, momentarily taking her eyes off of the boys. The room was interesting. All of the furniture looked handmade, and very well built too. At the opposite side of the room was a large wooden chair, it reminded Lily of a throne. The chair almost looked like it was still growing. The back was made of interwoven tree branches that still had a few leaves on it. To the right of the chair, sitting against the dirt wall, was a large dinner table and a couple chairs, one for each boy she assumed. Looking around the rest of the room Lily saw several holes in the wall and tree roots. She had no doubt that they were just like the chute she had slid down. She also noticed that there was a fireplace built into one of the walls. There was a doorway a few feet to her right, beside it was a large dresser, a few of the drawers were pulled out, and looked like they were used as makeshift beds. There were also a few hammocks hanging from the tree roots. A large old looking crib was to her left.

Lily finally stood up, catching the attention of the boys. She stretched a bit and turned around, looking behind her. She noticed a set of stairs winding out of sight. She then turned around and looked at each of the boys one by one, finally landing on Peter.

"So, how about a tour?" She grinned.

"Well, this is it. Except for my room." He gestured towards the doorway.

"No, silly. I mean Neverland!"

"Oh. Sure!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. The rest of the boys cheered and followed suit. "Where to first? What do you want to see?"

"Hm, how about we go check out Pirate's Cove?"

"Alright!" Peter continued to pull her up the stairs.

"Hey Peter, where did Tinkerbelle go?" Lily asked, she hadn't seen the little fairy since she fell asleep on the way to Neverland.

"Hm? Oh Tink disappears all the time, usually she's with the other fairies. They talk about all kinds of stuff. The other fairies tell Tink if something goes wrong in Neverland."

"Oh."

"_Peter!"_

"Speak of the fairy and she shall appear!" Lily laughed. Peter gave her a curious look before giving his full attention to Tinkerbelle.

"What's up Tink?"

"_The Jolly Roger! It's gone! The others saw it drift out of Pirates Cove."_

"Aw Damn. I musta forgotten ta put the anchor down." Peter frowned. "I'll have to go find it then!" he ran up the rest of the stairs and out of the little door at the top. Lily and the Lost Boys quickly followed suit. Lily watched as Peter crowed and leaped into the air and took off, disappearing above the tree tops. The Lost Boys did the same following him to who knows where.

"Hey!" Lily cried, running after them. "Boys! HEY!" She got no reply but their fading voices. She finally stopped running and stopped, hand on her hip, and huffed. "Thanks for the tour guys…" she murmured. A few minutes later, she realized that they weren't coming back for her. She sighed as she turned to head back to the hideout only to find herself completely lost. She had run further than she thought, the tree was nowhere in sight. Groaning in frustration, Lily plopped to the ground, it was better to stay in one place than to wander in an unknown forest. If she wasn't careful she could end up further away from the tree than she was now. "Those silly boys better figure it out fast…" She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes.

Peter crowed again as he flew higher and higher. He wasn't all that worried about the Jolly Roger, he was sure he'd find it soon. After all, he was Peter Pan and he could do anything! He grinned as he caught sight of the ship drifting by skull rock.

"_Peter, you forgot to-"_ Tinkerbelle started.

"I know Tink! I forgot to drop anchor but it didn't drift far. Look! It's right there!" Peter interrupted.

"_But Peter-"_

"Don't worry Tink, I won't forget again." He flew closer. "I didn't even have to look that hard," He said to himself, "Oh the cleverness of me!" he laughed.

"Hey Peter look!" Tootles cried, getting his attention. Looking closer Peter realized that there were people on his ship... there were _pirates_ on his ship.

"The pirates are back!" Peter grinned. "Guess they haven't had enough yet! You're in for a treat Lily! We'll have lots of new adventures now that the Pirates are back!"

"_Peter-"_

"How are you at sword fighting Lily?"

"_Peter…"_

"I'll teach you if you don't know how."

"Uh, Peter?" Nibs called.

"You'll have to know how to defend yourself since they're always after us."

"Peter?" The twins questioned.

"But I wouldn't worry, I'm the best fighter there ever was…"

"PETER!" Slightly yelled.

"Will you guys shut it? I can't hear Lily…. Answer…. Guys…. Where's Lily?"

"We forgot Lily!" Tootles cried out.

Lily jumped at the sound of footsteps. She quickly stood up and turned around. "You guys certainly took long enough! I mean seriously, leaving your mother behind? What- oh!" Lily gasped. The person in front of her was certainly not Peter or the Lost Boys.

"Hello."

~End of Chapter~

Well, it's not as long as I'd have liked it to be.. but I'm trying to think of a good way to add more depth to the characters without going too out of character. Plus I'm running out of creativity at the moment… I need sleep XP. I'll start the next chapter either in the morning or whenever I have the time. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Family Reunion

Hello! I was planning on posting a lot sooner, but I've been distracted by stuff. This is only a small chapter, but where I stopped was a good place for me to stop in order to set up the next chapter properly.

~Chapter Five: Family Reunion~

Lily looked at the stranger. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright." He came closer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Peter and the Lost Boys."

"They left you?" He cocked his head in curiosity.

"Yes, do you know them?"

He nodded. "We're old…. Friends."

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll be back soon if you'd like to catch up. I _hope_ they'll be back soon." She muttered the last part to herself. Apparently the stranger heard her.

"Because they left you here?"

"Well, not on purpose… at least I think it wasn't." Lily laughed.

"I see." He gave her a small smile. "You have a pretty laugh."

Lily blushed, which caused the stranger to let out low deep sounding chuckle. "A pretty blush as well."

"So who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Lily took a step back. The stranger was pretty close and it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Hm, it's not that I would mind, but my name is best saved for a later time." Lily could have sworn there was a moment when his expression had turned dark, but if it had, it had disappeared before she could confirm it.

"Why's that?"

The stranger smirked at her. "Because silly girl… you're dreaming. If I am to tell you my name…" his arm swung up towards her, "It'll be in the outside world." Lily's vision grew dark. As the world around her completely darkened, she caught the strangers final words.

"Or at least in a dream of my own."

Lily gasped as she jolted awake. She was in the same position she had sat down in earlier. "A dream?" She muttered as she stood and stretched. "I could have sworn that he was real," she continued. Realizing she was talking to herself she sighed.

"LILY!"

'_Finally!' _She thought as she turned to greet them. Before she could say anything she was on the ground, with two twin faces talking animatedly above her. They were talking so fast that she could barely understand them, but she did catch "Sorry" and "Peter's fault." She laughed.

"Alright alright, you're forgiven. Now let me up boys."

The twins nodded and got off of her, helping her to stand. Lily looked around and noticed that the other boys weren't around. The twins stood on either side of her, holding on to her skirt as if they were afraid she'd disappear.

"Where are the others?"

"We split up" The one on her right said.

"To find you." The one on her left finished.

"I see. How do we find the others then?"

The boys smiled and grabbed her arms pulling her towards a tree. They stopped in front of the tree and pointed up. Getting the message, Lily went to the lowest branch and jumped up, swinging herself over the limb. She continued to climb the tree until she was at the top. The twins flew up beside her.

"What now? I don't think these branches will hold me very long, they're too thin."

The boys nodded and took a deep breath. "PEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" They yelled. A loud crow was their answer. Lily shook her head as Peter came into view.

"Lily! There you are! Why'd you wander off?" Peter grinned.

"Wander off?" Lily scoffed. "_You all _left _me!_ I would think that when giving a _tour _you need to bring the _tourist _along!"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I got distracted?"

"Hm." Lily turned away. Peter flew closer.

"Are you mad?"

"Not exactly."

"So you are mad?"

"I never said that."

"You never said you weren't mad."

"I said not exactly!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does-" she paused. "I guess it doesn't does it?" she turned back to face him. "I guess I'm a little mad." She grinned. "But… at least I had an interesting dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"I was in the woods waiting and I met a stranger. He was nice… I think."

"That doesn't sound so interesting to me." Peter scoffed.

"Well that wasn't the interesting part!" Lily huffed.

"Well then come on, spit it out!"

She sighed. "He told me, that he was an old friend of yours."

"What friend?"

"I dunno, he said he'd tell me his name in reality… or in his own dreams… doesn't really matter though does it? It was just a dream silly."

"I know that!" Peter huffed. "We should go gather the rest of the lost boys! Let's go!" he headed off to find them.

"Peter! You're leaving me here _again!_" Lily called shifting on the branch she stood on.

_***CRACK***_

She cried out as the branch gave away and she plummeted towards the ground. On the way down she hit, and crashed through, several branches. As she fell towards the last branch, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away, taking her down to the ground in a much slower, and gentler pace.

"Are you alright?" Peter's voice reached her ears. She grimaced in pain. He let her stand on her own.

"Ow, that's going to leave a lot of bruises."

"You're bleeding." He reached his hand out and touched her forehead. She winced and he pulled his hand back, showing her the blood on his fingers.

"It's probably just a little scratch. I'll be fine." She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Are you sure?" Peter gave her a look. She wasn't quite sure what the look meant. The twins landed beside them. They gave her worried looks as they walked around and inspected her.

"Yep. I'm ok. We should find the boys. A mother should always know where her boys are." She grinned.

"Alright." Peter nodded and picked her up. The four took off to find the others.

As soon as the other boys were gathered Lily was bombarded with questions and apologies. Tinkerbelle hovered close by at watched.

"Alright alright! Settle!" They boys hushed. "I'm fine, and I forgive , how about we go home and have supper? I don't know about you boys but I'm starving!" The boys cheered and Peter let out a crow. "What shall we have then?"

"Well," Peter grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "we haven't got any food at the hideout."

"What?" Lily gaped at him. "How do you survive without food?"

"I just go out to the woods and eat nuts and berries I find when I'm hungry."

"Can't you cook Peter?"

"No."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I came along then." She laughed. "Alright, this is what I need." She gathered the boys close and gave them each directions. One by one the boys took off to do as she requested. Soon enough she and Peter were the only ones left.

"What should I do Lily?" he asked.

"Well first, I need you to take me back to the hideout. Then, I need you to go hunting."

~End of Chapter~

~AN~

Alright! So it may be a while until I get to the next chapter because I need to post at least one chapter each to my other stories… but I promise the next chapter will be a long one!


	6. Lily's Cooking

Hello hello! I'm glad to see that there are some people who like the story! Thanks for the support and I hope you continue to do so.

~Chapter Six: Lily's Cooking~

The Lost Boys trailed in one after another, each bringing in an item that Lily had asked for. Lily smiled and thanked them one by one. By the time Peter had returned, she'd already had a pile on the table. He looked at the pile curiously. There were a bunch of plants he didn't recognize and then there were a bunch of vegetables. There were potatoes, onions, celery, these tiny green sticks he'd never seen before… and carrots.

"I hate carrots." Peter's face scrunched up at the sight of them.

"They're good for you." Lily replied.

"Just because they're good for me doesn't mean I'll eat them."

Lily sighed. "Peter, I haven't even made dinner yet and you're refusing to eat it. Won't you at least give me a chance?" she asked giving him a hurt look. "You won't even taste them, I promise."

Peter looked away. "Alright… but I better not taste them!" Lily smiled. "What do you want me to do with these?" he asked, holding up two dead rabbits.

Lily frowned a bit, she hated to ask Peter to kill the poor things, but it wasn't like there was a corner store where they could buy some meat… and growing boys needed their protein. She instructed Peter on how to skin and cut them up and asked him to do so outside of the hideout. While he was gone she separated the pile of vegetables in half, placing one pile in a nearby basket and spreading the other on the table.

"Whatcha gonna do with that other pile?" Nibs asked.

"I'm going to plant a garden outside."

"Why?" Curly inquired.

"Because then when the garden grows we won't have to go searching all over the place for the vegetables."

"Oh."

She smiled at the boys. "Why don't you all go outside and play while I'm cooking? I'm sure you'd have more fun playing than watching me." They cheered and rushed out of the hideout.

Lily grabbed an overturned kettle and placed the vegetables in it. She hulled her cargo out of the hideout to find Peter walking towards her with a plate of cut up meat. "Is there a stream nearby?" He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He walked behind the hideout and she followed.

"oh!" she exclaimed as she saw the tiny stream flowing not too far away from what she could only assume was another entrance to the hideout. She kneeled by the stream and began to wash her hands and face. Then she placed the vegetables on the ground next to her and began washing the kettle. "You should wash up too Peter… you're all bloody." Peter nodded and did as he was told. When he was done he sat and watched Lily wash the vegetables.

"Lily?" She looked at him.

"Where're your parents?"

"I don't have any. I'm an orphan remember?"

"But you _used_ to have parents right? Even I did before I ran away." Lily looked away.

"My mother didn't want me. She ran away from my father and left me in his care. My dad hated me for that. He'd hit me and yell at me for no reason. My neighbors called social services and they took me away from him. They put me in a bunch of different homes with selfish people who used me for money didn't care about me, so I ran away from them. They put me in the orphanage because none of the foster parents wanted me."

"Oh." Peter clenched his fists. Adults were horrible.

Lily stood, pulling the water filled Kettle with her. "It's all in the past now." She said, smiling at him. "Can you bring in the vegetables and meat?" He nodded. They walked together back into the hideout. "Just put them on the table." He did as told and watched her as she lit the fireplace and hung the kettle over the fire. Then she began to cut up the plants that he didn't recognize.

"What are those?"

"They're herbs, they'll add flavor to the stew."

"Oh."

"He continued to watch her as she peeled, cut, plopped the vegetables into the kettle one by one. She stirred the contents of the pot, added the "herbs" and stirred again. A few minutes later she took the plate of meat and dumped it into the kettle.

Peter took a deep breath. The hideout was filled with a delicious smell.

"Peter, would you set the table?" he nodded. Wendy had taught him to do that once. She hadn't cooked for them, but they'd gathered fruits and eaten them. He set the table as best he could and looked at Lil who nodded in approval.

"Thank you." She smiled at him before turning back to the kettle. Peter watched her from behind. He looked at her from head to toe. He still couldn't believe how pretty she was. Even from behind he could tell she was beautiful. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, it looked so soft. Peter shook his head. What was he thinking? He'd never had such weird thoughts when Wendy was around. "One more thing, Peter," Lily said turning around. "Could you go get the boys? Dinner is almost ready. Make sure they wash up, I want to see clean hands alright?" He quickly nodded and made a hasty retreat. What was wrong with him?

The boys weren't that hard to find, and when Peter mentioned that dinner was ready and they needed to wash up they all rushed to clean up before speeding into the hideout and sitting at the table.

"Did you wash up?" Lily asked. They all nodded eagerly. "Alright, hands out!" they held out their hands for inspection. "Good." Lily placed a bowl of stew in front of each of them. "Eat up!" The Boys immediately began to dig in.

"Wow!" Tootles exclaimed. "This is yummy!"

The boys nodded in agreement and let out muffled compliments from full mouths.

"I'm glad you all like it." Lily said as she began to eat her own.

"Will you cook for us again?" One of the twins asked.

"Of course I will! I'll cook for you whenever you want."

The boys cheered and continued to eat.

"So Peter, do you taste any carrots?" she asked.

Peter paused. He hadn't even thought about the carrots, he'd forgotten about them. He shook his head and blushed. He didn't taste them at all.

"Good."

They all ate their stew and chatted happily.

"So, who wants desert?" Lily asked as each of the boys finished their second bowls of soup. They all replied with a chorus of 'Me!'s and raised hands. Lily cleared the dirty bowls and replaced them with slices of apples with honey drizzled over them.

"How did you get honey?" Peter asked. There was a beehive hanging from the top of the tree about the hideout, but as each of the boys could tell you by experience, the bees were none too happy to share their honey with anyone.

"It's a little trick I learned from an old friend. If you use smoke it'll chase the bees out and you can get in the hive before they get back. As long as you don't take too much it doesn't hurt the bees and you don't get stung." She pointed to the rope ladder that lead to the tree branches above ground. "I got it while you were all gathering the vegetables and herbs and rabbit meat.

"Wow Lily, you're really smart." Slightly commented.

"Thank you."

When they were done eating Lily gathered the plates together. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Tootles asked.

"To wash the dishes."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, they'll attract bugs."

"I like bugs," Curly said.

"I'm sure you do." Lily laughed. "But if the bugs get into our food the food won't taste good and will make us sick."

"Then let us help you!" The twins chirped. The boys agreed and grabbed some plates from her and headed towards the stream. They all laughed and talked as they cleaned the dishes, and with so many hands to help, they were done in a few minutes. When they were done, a few splashes turned into a full out water war and they all ended up soaking wet.

"Well, I guess that counts as a bath," Lily laughed as she shivered. The sun had gone down long ago and they'd finally decided to head back inside. She watched as the others shivered and yawned."You boys go change into some dry clothes and get ready for bed. Leave your wet ones by the fire and I'll hang them up." They all nodded sleepily and changed. Lily looked away as they changed. When she heard them all getting into their beds she turned around. Peter was standing in front of her.

"Why aren't you changing?"

"I don't have any clothes silly!"

"Oh yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm sure I can find something for you to wear. Come on." She followed him into his room. She looked around. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, it was covered in some kind of animal pelt. There were a lot of handmade toys and instruments lying around. There were also other knickknacks and jewels around that she wasn't quite sure Peter had obtained honestly. Next to the bed was a large chest. Peter walked over to the chest and opened it. He began pulling out different pieces of what Lily assumed was clothing and tossed them to the ground.

"Aha! Here!" He handed her the clothes in his hand. "You can change here." He said as he walked out of the room.

Lily looked at the clothes in her hands. "I guess this'll work." she muttered to herself.

Peter watched as the Lost Boys chattered to each other as they got ready for bed. He was glad that they were back. It had been too quiet… too lonely without them around. He walked to his chair and sat down.

"Um, are you guys ready?" Lily said as she walked into the room. Peter couldn't help but stare. He hadn't really had anything that would fit Lily, but he had found an old outfit that would work. It was an old pair of ripped shorts and a shirt. On Lily, the shorts were very short and the shirt was a little too big, one of the sleeves were completely off of her shoulder. While the shirt was too big for her… it was also too short. It was just as ripped as her shorts and one end was longer than the other so that her pale stomach showed. Peter swallowed. It seems that it doesn't matter what she was wearing, she was still pretty.

"Yeah!" the boys shouted, pulling Peter out of his thoughts.

"What would you like? A song or a story?"

"We want a song!" The twins said.

"Alright, is everyone okay with that?"

They nodded. As she sang to them they laid there, eyes closed, with happy smiles on their faces. Peter listened intently. She had a wonderful voice, so soft and soothing. She continued to sing softer and softer as she noticed the boys fall asleep. When she ended her song, she turned to Peter, who was himself half asleep.

"Peter?" She whispered.

"Huh?" he murmered.

"Where should I sleep?" she asked.

"Oh, well," he yawned, "You can sleep with me."

Lily blushed. "Are you sure?"

He nodded sleepily. He stood and walked to his room. "Are you coming?"

"Um, I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to hang up those clothes."

"Kay."

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You'll find out." She turned towards the pile of wet clothes and went to work.

Peter shrugged and went into his room. He plopped on the bed and got under the covers. He fell asleep before Lily came in.

Lily quickly hung the clothes up and stoked the fire a bit. She grabbed a metal door, which she assumed the boys must have found or taken from an actual wood stove, and placed it in front of the fire.

When she was done she tiptoed into Peter's room and crawled into bed on the opposite side and faced away from him.

"Goodnight Peter." She whispered to his sleeping form.

~End of Chapter~

~AN~

Alright! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.


	7. A Trip to Skull Rock

Hello! First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating in FOREVER but I've had a lot of stuff going on. I'm glad you all like the story! I'm surprised so many people actually read the story, I was expecting like one or two people haha.

~A Lily For Peter~

As Peter woke he realized he wasn't alone. Of course, he hadn't thought he'd be alone, he knew that Lily had spent the night in his room, but he hadn't expected her to be so _close. _His face reddened considerably as he looked down at Lily's black tresses splayed across his chest. Her arms where wrapped around his middle as she was snuggled against his side. Her one leg was tangled with his own. He shifted a bit, which earned a sleepy whimper from Lily as she buried her face into his chest. Peter's blush deepened. It certainly wasn't uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure if he liked the feelings this girl was bringing out of him. _Feelings_ were a sign of growing up, at least, that's what Wendy had said. He did _not_ want to grow up.

Peter growled at the thought, the rumbling in his chest woke Lily. Distracted, he watched as she slowly regained consciousness. As she woke she stretched leisurely in a way that reminded him of the large jungle cats of Neverland.

All of a sudden Lily tensed, realizing she wasn't alone, in fact, she was clinging to someone. Her eyes shot open and her gaze met Peter's lethargic gaze.

"Oh!" She quickly detangled herself from him. "I'm sorry Peter!" she bit her lip, "I'm a bit of a cuddler." She laughed uneasily.

Peter didn't say anything. Mistaking his silence for anger she looked away with a shameful expression. She began to crawl off of the bed when Peter spoke.

"I… didn't mind."

"Really? You're not mad?" She asked.

"Nuh-uh."

She smiled at him.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Lily asked as she watched the boys finish their breakfast.

"Well you didn't get to see much of Neverland yesterday," Peter began. "we should finish our tour!"

The Lost Boys nodded excitedly.

"Alright, where to first?" She asked.

"How about we start at Skull Rock and make our way down?"

"Sounds good to me."

Peter stood and pulled her up from her seat and rushed up the stairs dragging her along. The other boys followed behind in excitement. Once they left the hideout Peter picked her up and swung her around so that she was riding on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he took off into the air. As they got higher she noticed that the main island of Neverland was actually _two_ islands. Or rather, she noticed as she squinted and peered into the distance, it was almost two islands.

"Peter, what's that?" she mumbled in his ear as she pointed.

"That? That is crocodile creek! It leads into Cannibal Cove… but we just call it Pirate's cove."

It looked more like a river than a creek. It started in the mountain range in the form of a giant waterfall and divided most of the island as it lead into "Cannibal Cove".

Peter landed in front of Skull Rock and Lily jumped off of his back. She looked around the rocky island.

Nibs grabbed her hand and lead her to a boat tied to a rock. He helped her in and the boys pushed the boat through the crooked mouth of the fortress. She climbed out as they pushed her up to a rocky ledge, almost slipping on the slick rocks.

"Wow… this place is kind of… well I don't know how to describe it." Lily said.

"We don't come here much, this is where the pirates take their victims." Peter said. "But we don't have to worry about them anymore because they're all gone."

"But Peter we saw them yesterday-" Curly began.

"_PETER!" _Tinkerbelle shot through the darkness of the dank fortress. _"Peter the Pirates!"_

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"_The pirates are coming! They're AH!"_ Tinkerbelle barely had enough time to swerve out of the way of a large cannon ball. The cannon ball crashed into the rocks between Lily and Nibs. The force of the blow tossed the boys into the air and Lily into the water with a frightened yelp. A few large rocks plummeted into the water, shaken free by the cannon ball.

There was a loud ruckus outside as dozens of pirates entered the fortress on little boats. "Get them!" one of them shouted over the other jeers. The sound of gunfire filled the cave like room as the boys easily dodged the attacks of the water locked crew.

Lily finally resurfaced, trying desperately to keep her head above the now vicious waves that tried to pull her down. One of the pirates grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her towards him. Lily shrieked in anger and clawed at the Pirates face once she was close enough. The other pirates grabbed at her as well and she tried to fight them off while keeping her head above water.

The boys took advantage of the pirate's distraction and attacked. They didn't have their usual weapons, but they threw rocks and Peter had picked up a rusty sword that someone had left behind.

"You let go of our mother!" The twins screamed as they both lobbed particularly large rocks at the pirate who was still locked on to Lily's hair. He finally released his hold as he raised his arms to protect his head. Lily quickly swam away in the opposite direction and clung to one of the rocks nearby. In the commotion she vaguely realized that the rock she was clinging to sported some wicked looking chains, one of which had a skeletal arm caught in its manacle.

Peter crowed as he dove at the boat of pirates, brandishing his sword. His movements were almost patterned, diving in for a series of attacks and swerving back up again to avoid the pirates' attacks and to start another dive.

As Lily clung to the rock and watched the boys fight she heard the faintest yet most peculiar sound. The sound grew louder and she grew more curious. Whatever it was, it was certainly getting closer. Her curiosity turned to unease, something wasn't right.

"Peter?" she called. No one heard her over their own yells.

"_Peter?" _ she called again, this time louder.

The water level rose a bit. Her unease grew.

"PETER!" She screamed as loud as she could effectively gaining the attention of both sides of the fight, their weapons paused in midair as the stared at her in shock. "What's that noise?" she asked.

They all listened, finally hearing what she heard. It was growing louder and louder. Their faces paled.

_***Tic-Toc Tic-Toc***_

"GET HER OUT OF THE WATER!" Peter yelled frantically.

But of course, it was far too late. The Pirate's boat was upended, Lily watched in horror as the pirates leaped from the boat as a colossal pair of jaws crushed it to splinters between a set of lethal four inch crocodile teeth. One of the pirates wasn't quick enough, the croc's teeth catching his grubby and torn shirt. The crocodile flipped the man into the air and swallowed him whole, it's jaws making a loud _***CLACK* **_as they closed around him. The pirates gave panicked yells as they scrambled for the rocky edges. The croc caught a few, using the same motion as it had with the first, tossing them into the air, their panicked screams having no effect, and snapping it's jaws closed as they entered its mouth.

Then it's large, glowing orange eyes set on her. She froze, a chill running through her drenched and shaking body. She hadn't even noticed Slightly and Nibs pulling her out of the water and up into the safety of the air, her eyes were fixed on the croc. Uninterested now that she was out of reach, the croc snatched up one more pirate, one who hadn't managed to get far enough up on the rocks to avoid it's reach, before slowly heading back out of Skull Rock, the _***Tic-Toc* **_of the clock inside its belly growing fainter and fainter.

Once the sound was gone, Slightly and Nibs put her down. With her feet finally back on solid ground, she simply stood and shivered.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Peter asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

She shook her head, sending water droplets flying as her hair flung about. "Line up!" she whispered gently.

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Line up!" she said louder. The Lost boys quickly stood in line from youngest, Tootles, to oldest, Slightly. Peter watched somewhat amused as Lily looked over the boys one by one. She turned them to and fro, inspecting every inch for injury. Satisfied that the Lost Boys had nothing more than a bruise or two, some of which probably weren't even from the fight, she turned to Peter. "You too Peter."

He gave her a look, but approached her and allowed her to look him over. The only injury she found was a small cut on his cheek. She gently wiped it with the edge of her shirt, then began shaking again. Her knees gave out and she collapsed to the rocky ground. She laughed nervously as the boys surrounded her.

"That was interesting," she gave them a shaky grin. "I don't think I'll ever like the sound of ticking clocks again." She laughed again. After a moment she stood, still shivering. "D-do you th-think we could s-stop b-by the hideout? I want to change out of th-these wet clothes."

~AN~

Okay, so it's not as long as I'd like it to be, but I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time so I want to update them all as soon as possible and then work on longer chapters. I hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter we'll continue the tour, I'm sure you're interested in what'll happen with the mermaids and the Indians right?

~Kagz~


	8. Mother Meets the Mermaids

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been eager to update A Lily For Peter, but I've had to update all my other stories first. I'm so excited that you all like my story and I hope you continue to do so.

A few notes

I've based the relationship of the Lost Boys and the Indians on one of the older plays/movies, the one where they were enemies at first but became allies and sing and etc… its one where tigerlily is a blonde… I can't remember the actors or dates otherwise I'd list them. But it's the one that has the song "I won't grow up" in it. It's a really great play/musical/movie.

The mermaids are based on my own mixture of different versions. You'll see what I mean.

King Kyros and the ice kingdom come from Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

Later on in the story, not quite sure when exactly this will happen, I've decided to post chapters based on the series Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes but with the themes and characters I'm establishing in my story now. For example, my descriptions of the characters looks and personalities and how they react to events will be based on what I've already written (or will write) in my fanfiction.

~A Lily For Peter~

~Chapter Eight: Mother Meets the Mermaids~

Peter let Lily slip to the ground of the hideout in front of the fireplace. The girl had been shivering so hard she could barely walk when they'd arrived outside one of the hideout's entrances.

Lily let out a sigh of relief as she inched closer to the fire.

The boys stood quietly behind her, observing. Peter caught sight of the small cut on her forehead and the bruises on her legs and arms from her fall yesterday. He mentally kicked himself. The Lost Boys' new mother had hardly been in Neverland for two days and they'd managed to leave her in the middle of the woods, let her plummet to her near death, and nearly let her become crocodile food.

He gave the boys a silent look who in return nodded in agreement. They had to be a lot more careful with Lily.

"Well I better get changed." Lily stood and headed towards Peter's room. "I'll be right back."

Peter plopped into his "throne", propping his head up in his hand, elbow resting on one of the arms of the chair.

"We need to be more careful." Peter tapped his fingers as he voiced their silent agreement. "We'll have to take it easy for a bit. Think! What's the safest place in Neverland?"

"The hideout?" Tootles offered.

"Lily's already seen the hideout! We're supposed to show her around Neverland!" Peter shook his head. "Where haven't we taken her?"

"Pirate's cove!" Curly answered.

Nibs knocked him on the head.

"Hey!" Curly yelled.

"The _Pirates_ are at Pirate's cove! Fighting pirates is hardly safe!" Nibs argued.

"What about Indian territory? We still have a treaty with them don't we Peter?" Slightly asked.

"Nuh uh." Peter shook his head. "After the Pirates disappeared there was nuthin to unite against… so the Indians went back to trying to catch us… er well….me."

"Do you think they'll want another treaty since the pirates are back?" Nibs asked.

"Dunno." Peter shrugged. "Maybe, but we can't risk taking Lily there until we're sure. Especially since Lily can't fly."

"We could take Lily to play in the snow of the Ice kingdom if we're careful." The twins offered.

"I don't think we should. I was there a few days ago and I really got that old King Kyr-"

"_Don't say it Peter!"_ Tinkerbelle pushed her hands against Peter's lips to keep him from finishing the Ice King's name. _"You know better! If you say his name he'll appear!"_

Peter shook let out a puff of air, sending Tinkerbelle flying back a few inches before she caught herself.

"I know that!" he huffed. "Anyways, I really got that frosty King mad."

"What did you do Peter?"

"Well…"

"_He caused an Avalanche in the Ice Kingdom!" _ Tinkerbelle scoffed.

"It's not like I tried!" Peter glared at the tiny fairy. "All I did was crow!"

The Lost boys chuckled.

"Oh! I know Peter! We can take Lily to Mermaid Lagoon!" Tootles grinned.

"That's a great idea!" Peter grinned. "As long as it's during the day the Mermaids are harmless… well… mostly harmless."

"But Peter, it'll be dark soon." Curly pointed out.

Peter sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I guess we'll just have to wait till tomorrow then."

"Wait for what?" Lily asked as she entered the room. Peter sat up straight, noticing she was wearing her own clothes again, and smiled sheepishly.

"We were just thinking of where we should go next."

"Oh? And what did you decide?" She asked as she used a rag to dry her hair.

"We're going to take you to see the mermaids!" Peter grinned.

"That sounds wonderful!" Lily smiled.

"But…"

"But?"

"You have to wait until morning." Peter nodded his head and crossed his arms as if he was expecting a fight.

"Hmmmm, alright then. What shall we do until morning?"

"How about we tell stories?"The twins suggested.

Lily nodded in approval. "Alright, why don't you all tell me some of your Neverland adventures?"

The Lost Boys nodded eagerly and began argue as to who went first. The argument was soon settled as Peter stood and announced that he would go first.

He told the story of how he came to Neverland. How he had heard his parents speaking of how he would become a man, how he ran away, how he had met Tinkerbelle and the other fairies, and how Neverland came to be his home and "Kingdom".

"That's an amazing story Peter!" Lily smiled. She stretched and yawned settling back into the pillows behind her. "Who's next?"

Peter looked around and noticed that all of the Lost Boys had fallen asleep. "They're all asleep! I guess we should just go to bed." He turned towards Lily to find that she too, had fallen asleep. He let out a yawn of his own before picking her up off of the floor. Lily immediately responded by snuggling into his warmth and wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter shifted uncomfortably as she nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed. He quickly marched to his bedroom and deposited her on his bed before backing away and returning to main room. He plopped into his chair.

Are all girls like this? Do they all bring up these feelings he gets now and then? Peter wasn't sure he liked these feelings. They were too confusing! Before he had only felt one thing at a time, and now? Now he felt worried, he felt angry, happy, sad, he felt something he'd never felt before and couldn't explain… but most of all…he was scared.

Peter had never been scared in his entire life…and he didn't like it.

All because of these girls… Wendy… and now Lily.

He didn't like that Lily was making him feel things he had felt with Wendy.

She made him worry when she had fallen from the tree just as Wendy did when she'd been taken by the Pirates.

She made him happy when she took care of the Lost Boys just as Wendy made him happy when she'd sewn his shadow back on.

He'd felt sad for Lily when she told him about how she'd become an orphan as he did when Wendy told him she and her brothers wanted to go home… with the Lost Boys.

But that feeling, the one he couldn't explain… Lily made him feel that whenever she was close. He had felt that only once with Wendy.

Lily had never made him angry either, not yet. Wendy had betrayed him.

"Hey Tink, Lily isn't like Wendy right?"

"_How should I know? We've only known her for a few days!"_

"Oh… yeah." He shrugged.

"_Why do you ask?"_

"Because," He stood and returned to his room and crawled into bed. He tensed as Lily unconsciously cuddled into him. He relaxed and sighed. _'Because I'm scared.'_

Tinkerbelle watched him from the doorway and let out a tinkly sigh before flitting off into the night. She had some work to do before morning came.

~Morning~

When Peter woke up he was once again greeted with the sight of Lily's curly black locks splayed across his chest.

He gently removed her arms and legs from his own and quietly left the room. He tip-toed over to Slightly's sleeping form and nudged him with his foot.

"Slightly."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going out, watch over the hideout."

"Where ya goin Peter?"

"To the Lagoon. I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

Peter took off into the air as soon as he left the hideout.

"Oh look! It's Peter!"

"Hello Peter!"

"Have you come to play with us?"

Peter grinned as he landed on one of the many rocks jutting out of Mermaid Lagoon. "Hello girls! I can't stay long,"

"Awe, why not Peter? It's been such a long time since you've come to play."

"Yes Peter, please stay and play!"

"Don't worry! I'll be back, and I'll be bringing the Lost Boys with me!"

"Oh how wonderful!" a blonde haired mermaid pulled herself up on the rock a few feet away. "They've come back then?"

"Yes, and I'll be bringing someone else too!"

"Oh?" A redhead questioned, resting her forearms on the edge of the rock before him, "A new Lost Boy is it?"

"Oooh! What's his name Peter?" a brunette asked excitedly.

"_Her_ name is Lily. She's not a Lost Boy, she's their new mother!"

"Oh Peter!" the blonde pouted, "Not _another_ girl!"

"Do you remember the last one he brought? Absolutely _horrid!" _the redhead scoffed.

"Arianna's right Peter!" The blonde gave the redhead a fleeting glance before looking back at Peter. "Aren't we enough for you? Why do you have to bring those… _things _ you call girls into Neverland. Why can't you just play with us instead?"

"Now hold on a minute Cynthia!" Peter began. "You'll really like Lily! She's not like Wendy."

Cynthia pouted before nodding her head and sliding herself back into the water. "If you say so Peter." She gave a look to the brunette and the redhead who nodded.

Knowing their mischievous ways were almost as cunning as his own he crouched down and looked them in the eye one by one. "And another thing, I don't want you playing any of your tricks."

"Why Peter, whatever do you mean?" The brunette gave him a coy smile.

"I mean it Johanna. No. Tricks."

"You know we're not those kinds of girls Peter." Arianna laughed.

"Oh I know exactly what type of girls you are. I don't want you causing any kind of trouble for Lily got it?"

"When have we ever caused trouble?" Cynthia asked innocently.

"You pulled Wendy into the water the first time she was here."

"That brutish girl attacked us! Where we just supposed to let her?" Johanna argued.

"The second time she was here you tried to drown her. If I wasn't there to pull her away you would have killed her without a second thought."

"That was at night! We can't help what happens after we change! Surely you can't blame us for acting on our basic instincts?" Cynthia gave him a hurt look.

"Maybe not, but I'm not taking any chances. Now, Lily's really excited to meet you so you better be nice."

"We're always nice Peter!" Arianna smiled.

"Always." Johanna grinned.

Peter watched them for a few moments longer before nodding. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh please hurry back Peter!" Johanna called as he took off.

By the time Peter had returned everyone was awake and waiting for him at the table.

They all ate quickly, each of them excited to go out for today's adventure.

"Where did you go this morning Peter?" Lily asked as they washed their dishes in the stream.

"I went to see the mermaids."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to make sure they'd changed back."

"Changed back?"

"Mhm. Listen Lily, before we go to Mermaid Lagoon, there's a few things I want to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"First of all, don't _ever_ go to mermaid lagoon at night without me."

"Why not?"

"By day the mermaids are mostly harmless…"

"Mostly?"

"Mhm, anyways when night falls they change. Their skin turns grayish, their teeth grow sharper, their fingers grow webbed, and they lose their ability to speak, they only hiss and shriek. But the biggest change is their personalities. During the night they become vicious hunters. They'll drag anyone down to the deepest parts of the lagoon and drown them."

Lily's eyes widened, but she nodded in understanding. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, the girls really like me and the Lost Boys… but they weren't too fond of Wendy when I brought her to mermaid lagoon. They like to play tricks, so just watch out."

"Alright, I think I can handle a few tricks."

"Alright then, let's get going!"

Lily hopped onto Peter's back and they all took off towards the lagoon.

Lily watched as the forest surrounding the hideout dissipated into grassy fields. Then the grassy fields ran into what Peter had called Crocodile Creek. Off into the distance Lily saw that other island Peter hadn't wanted to talk about.

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, the last time she had mentioned the island Peter had seemed pretty upset. It had been such a lovely morning, she really didn't want to ruin it. She shook her head, not that Peter could see, and smiled. "Nevermind."

Peter gave her a look over his shoulder. "Girls are weird," he muttered.

"Hmmmm maybe." Lily laughed. "Oh! Speaking of girls, where did Tinkerbelle go? I haven't seen her all morning."

"Tinkerbelle comes and goes sometimes, she goes to the other fairies and gathers information." Peter answered.

"Yeah, the fairies watch over all of Neverland!" Slightly called.

"If anything happens in Neverland, the fairies will know." Nibs added.

"They tell Tink," one twin started.

"And Tink tells Peter." The other finished.

Peter landed on the rock he had occupied earlier. Lily slid off of his back.

"Girls! I'm back!"

"Hello Peter!" Johanna popped out of the water pulled herself onto a nearby rock.

"Welcome back Peter!" Cynthia greeted.

"Oh Boys! It's been so long!" Arianna cooed.

"Hallo Arianna! Where are all the others?" Tootles asked.

"Oh they're all down below hiding!"

"Hiding?" Curly asked.

"Oh yes, one of the young ones strayed into a Sea Witch's lair and stole a bauble from her treasures. The hag has been terrorizing the rest of us looking for it."

"Then why are you three up here?" Peter asked.

"Well Sea Witches never come up this close to the surface, we were able to come up before she came out."

"That sounds terrible!" Lily exclaimed, finally catching the attention of the three mermaids.

"Ah, so this is the new girl you brought?" Cynthia looked at her skeptically.

"Well she looks better than the last one, I'll give her that." Arianna sniffed. "But what is she wearing?" She laughed. "You really must work on your wardrobe dear."

"Oh really? This coming from a girl who's only piece of clothing is a slutty seashell bra? Let me tell you something honey, if I wanted advice on my "wardrobe" I'd ask someone with more than one piece of clothing." Lily snapped.

The three girls gasped, staring at Lily with wide eyes.

"How dare you!" Cynthia glared.

"What? You can dish out insults but you can't take them?" Lily smiled.

"Hmph! I at _least_ thought you'd learn your lesson Peter and bring a girl with some _manners!_" Arianna complained. "She has no respect!"

"_I _show respect to those who _earn_ it!" Lily answered. "Maybe if you had manners of your own we'd be getting along better."

Peter noticed that while the mermaids were getting pretty flustered, Lily was quite calm.

"Oh you!" Johanna flicked her tail, splashing Lily with water.

"Oh no! Not water! How will I ever survive?!" Lily cried out dramatically, joining the boys in their laughter.

Arianna grabbed at her, intending to drag her under, but Lily dodged and grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled her up on the rock, Arianna shrieking the whole way.

"Listen up!" Lily shouted over Arianna's shrieks and Cynthia and Johanna's threats. "I've been through a rough couple of days, I've fallen from the top of a tree, I've been attacked by pirates, and a crocodile would have eaten me if it wasn't for my boys, but I'll be _darned_ if I'm going to let a bunch of stuck up mermaids intimidate me." Lily shoved Arianna back into the water. "I thought you'd be more civilized. I at least hope that the other mermaids aren't as childish."

Arianna came up spluttering and gasping and Lily found herself wondering how underwater dwelling mermaids found the need to gasp for air.

"How dare you!" Cynthia shrieked. "You vile little creature! To think Peter brought this thing to be a mother to the Lost Boys! She's clearly unfit to be a moth-AH- ***Gurgles***"

Lily had had it. She leapt from the rock and launched herself at Cynthia, fists flailing. She had pushed the mermaid underwater, going under herself, and wailed on the screeching, then gurgling, mermaid.

Johanna and Arianna immediately acted, swarming on Lily to aid Cynthia. Despite the fact that it was three against one, Lily held her own quite well before Peter dove in and pulled her out.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lily yelled, struggling to get out of Peter's hold.

"Calm down Lily!"

"No! I'm going to throttle those ditzy bimbos! How DARE they call me a bad mother?! You don't even _know _me!"

Peter pulled her higher into the air.

"Get that wretched thing out of our lagoon before we drag her under!" Johanna barked.

Peter nodded and called for the boys. A struggling Lily in tow, they all headed out of the lagoon.

"Do come by during the evening sometime deary! We'd love to show you a good time!" Cynthia taunted.

Peter signaled for the boys to give them some space and flew off without them.

Once they were far enough away into the woods, Peter let go of the kicking Lily onto the ground and landed a few feet away in front of her.

Lily whirled around and stomped away from without saying a word.

"Lily! Wait! What's wrong?!" Peter followed after her.

She didn't answer him and kept walking.

Peter flew around her and landed in front of her.

"Lily! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you took THEIR side! They insulted me, attacked me, and when I defended myself you stopped me!"

"I didn't take their side!"

"Oh no? I didn't see you throwing in any words to defend me or throwing any punches when it was three on one!"

Peter shrugged, "It didn't look like you needed any help to me."

"Even if _you_ didn't need help fighting the pirates, I'd still fight tooth and nail to help you out." Lily walked past him.

"Aw come on Lily, don't be mad." He followed her, floating a foot off of the ground. Lily ignored him.

He sighed, "You know, the reason I pulled you away was because you were totally beating them. If I hadn't pulled you away you'd have seriously hurt them."

"Good!"

"I thought you wanted to get along with the mermaids."

"I-! Well…"

"I don't think the other mermaids would appreciate you attacking their friends."

"Well if they're anything like those three I could care less!"

Peter gave her a look. "Not all of them are like that… please don't be mad Lily. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I wasn't going to get hurt!"

"Lily…. You were being dragged under! A minute or so you would have run out of air! I was worried."

Lily didn't reply, she just sighed and shook her head.

Peter watched as water droplets flew from her flying curls.

"Alright, I'm sorry for getting so angry."

"So, everything's okay?"

"Yes, everything's okay."

"Great! Let's go find the Lost Boys."

"Lily!" They boys called as they all landed in a clearing.

"That was amazing Lily!" Nibs laughed.

"You sure showed those girls!" Tottles added.

Lily smiled and laughed along with the boys. She and the boys were all talking animatedly, but Peter wasn't paying attention. His focus was on the surrounding forest.

"Something isn't right." He whispered.

***Crack***

He looked to his left, something was there. He left the others to investigate.

***Crack***

There it was again. Peter followed the noise. "Show yourself." He called.

Nothing.

Figuring it was just an animal, Peter headed back towards the others.

"What should we do next Lily?" Tootles asked.

"Well I think I've had enough touring for today, why don't we go back to the hideout and play some games?"

~Later That Night~

Lily finished tucking in the boys and turned to Peter. He had been watching her the whole time as she sang to the boys and tucked them in.

"Peter?"

"Hm?"

"Would you… would you like to be tucked in too?"

Peter hesitated. He had never been tucked in before. He had watched Wendy tuck in the lost boys, had seen Lily do it too, but he'd never thought of asking them to tuck him in as well. He had to admit, it looked nice, they boys always fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Peter had always wondered a bit, how it felt to be tucked in. He finally nodded.

Lily smiled and lead him into his room. She crawled into bed and sat ontop of one of the pillows. She patted her lap, "Lay your head down here."

Peter crawled into bed and laid his head down on her lap. She pulled the covers over him and tucked in the sides the best she could from her position. She settled back and began stroking his hair as she hummed.

Peter closed his eyes, loving the way her fingers ran through his hair. Her voice relaxed him.

He grew drowsier and drowsier as her voice grew softer and softer.

"_Peter?"_

_He opened his eyes. _

_There was only darkness._

"_Hunh?"_

"_Peter!"_

"_Lily? Where are you?"_

_He reached out, but there was nothing there._

"_Peter! Don't go!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere. Where are you Lily I can't see!"_

"_Peter please! Don't leave me here."_

_He heard her sobs._

"_Don't cry Lily! I'm right here!"_

"_**She can't hear you."**_

"_Who's there?!"_

"_**Don't you recognize my voice Peter?"**_

"_Should I?" _

"_**Well, It can't be helped at this point." **__The voice sighed._

_Lily's sobs continued._

"_Lily! Lily where are you?"_

"_**I told you she can't hear you."**_

"_Where is she?!"_

"_**She's right in front of you."**_

_He saw her, sitting there, crying._

"_Lily, I'm right here!"_

"_**She can't see you, can't hear you, you've abandoned her."**_

"_No! I'm right here! Lily, look at me!"_

"_**It's no use." **__ A figure appeared behind her. _

"_You!"_

_He smirked. __**"Recognize me now?" **__He crouched down and picked Lily up._

"_Get away from her!"_

_Lily curled up in his arms and continued to cry. _

_Peter tried to reach them, but he couldn't move._

"_**It's useless Pan. I'll be taking your precious Lily."**_

"_NO! You can't have her!"_

"_**I'd like to see you try and stop me."**_

_He and Lily began to fade away._

"_NO!"_

Peter jolted awake. He quickly sat up as he gasped for air.

"Just a dream," he muttered, shaking his head. "Just a stupid dream." He laid back down in bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

Something was missing. He sat up and looked around.

Lily wasn't there.

He leaped out of bed and rushed towards the door.

"oomph!" there was a small thud as a smaller form bounced off of him and onto the floor. He looked down.

"Lily!" He pulled her up.

"Good morning Peter! I was just coming to see if you were awake yet." She laughed. "Breakfast is almost ready. I'll go wake the boys." As she went to walk away Peter pulled her back, holding onto the wrist he'd grabbed to help her up.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

He stared at her for a moment before looking away, his cheeks tinted red. "I thought you were gone. I couldn't find you."

"Gone?" she laughed and placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Silly boy, where in Neverland would I go where you couldn't find me?"

Peter shook his head and smiled. "You're right." He let go of her wrist and placed his hand on her shoulder like she was to his.

"Of course!" she pushed up on her toes and rested her forehead against his. "As long as I'm in Neverland, I know you'll always find me." She pulled away and poked him. "After all, this _is_ your kingdom."

Peter nodded.

'_I'll always find you.'_

~AN~

Alrighty! Another chapter down!

So what are your thoughts? Are Lily and Peter getting a little too close too fast? The reason I wrote it like this is because kids seem to form attachments really quickly and I wanted to make sure that they all maintain their childishness since they are supposed to just be kids that never grow up. But tell me what you think.

Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

~Kagz~


	9. Let the Games Begin

Hey all! Warning, this is a shorter chapter compared to the others, but there is a reason. That reason is because I'm a big jerk and I love leaving mini cliffies. Don't worry! As soon as this chapter is posted I'm going to work on the next chapter and post it as soon as possible because it's so short. It may take a few days but it'll be up. Thanks for reading!

~A Lily For Peter~

~Chaper Nine: Let the Games Begin~

"There!" Lily smiled down at her work. "Pretty soon we'll have lots of fresh veggies. Grow up nice and strong now!" she patted the little mound of dirt she'd just finished with. "Hmmmm, maybe I shouldn't be talking to a mound of dirt." She giggled and wiped some sweat from her brow.

***Crack***

Lily looked around.

Peter had taken the boys out to gather more food and wood for the fire on the other side of the island. They weren't supposed to be back until sundown.

"Hello again."

"Oh!" Lily turned around "You…. Did I fall asleep in the garden?" she stood.

He ignored her, and stepped closer. "You have dirt on your face."

"Oh," she reached up and wiped her cheek.

"You missed. Here, let me."

She felt his fingers brush against her brow. She jumped and stumbled back a bit.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, blushing at her actions. "I… I just didn't think a dream could feel so real."

"It's alright." His head tilted to the side, "He left you alone again."

"Hm?"

"Peter. He left you again." He sat down on the ground and patted the spot beside him.

"I suppose so," Lily said, plopping down beside him. "But he'll be back soon."

"Hn,"

"Won't you tell me your name?" Lily asked.

He looked at her and smiled, keeping silent.

"I'll take that as a no." Lily sighed. She laid back and stared at the clouds.

He laid back beside her, still silent.

"Are you really just a dream?"

"What do you think I am?"

"Well I've never had a dream like this before."

"Maybe you should come to me next time. I could show you things you've never seen in your wildest dreams."

"This _is_ one of my wildest dreams. Well, it's not really wild, but it's strange. Like I've said, I've never had a dream like this."

"I could change that, just come to me."

"You mean visit your dreams? Can a dream have dreams?"

He chuckled. "Lily my dear, it's time to wake up."

He raised his hand towards her face and everything went dark.

"What're you doing?"

Lily opened her eyes.

"Peter!" He was crouching over her. "I fell asleep."

"You shouldn't sleep out here." He stood. "Come on," he grinned, "come see what we found!"

He pulled her up off of the ground and towards the woods.

"Why'd you start your garden so far away anyways?" he asked as they walked through the trees.

"Well if someone was looking for our hideout, it'd be easier to spot if there was a garden right next to it."

"Oh. Good idea." He grinned. "Hey Lily," he stopped her and stood in front of her.

"Hm?"

He raised a hand towards her face.

"You have dirt on your face."

"_Peter! Help me! Please!"_

"_Lily! Where are you?! Lily?!"_

"_Peter…"_

"_Lily!"_

"_**She's mine."**_

"Peter!"

Peter jerked awake, throwing Lily off balance and sending her sprawling to the floor.

"Oomph!" Lily winced and stood. "Are you alright Peter?"

"Uh..." Peter looked around and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" He looked at her, shocked. "What? You think I wouldn't notice? Peter the past five days you've been waking up in a panic, you toss and turn in your sleep sometimes, and as soon as you wake up you come looking for me."

"It's nothing." Peter shook his head and stood.

"But Peter I-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He interrupted.

"…" Lily sighed. "Fine. I made breakfast, come out when you're ready." She walked out of the room without looking at him.

Peter kicked the corner of the bed.

"_Peter?"_

"What do you want Tink?"

"…_I've been talking to the other fairies…"_

"And? Is he back? Did they see him?"

"_Not on this island…"_

"What about…?"

"_Peter you know that they won't go there. They're too afraid to go there."_

Peter sighed, but nodded.

"_There's something else Peter... The other fairies have been talking. There are rumors,"_

"What?"

"_It's about the pirates…"_

"Tootles, no slingshots at the table." Lily admonished.

"Sorry Mother." The boy hastily shoved it in a nearby drawer before approaching the table.

"It's alright. Alright boys, eat up!" She smiled as she watched the boys dig in.

Peter surged through the doorway and into the main room with a crow.

"Peter! Is that hardly necessary?" Lily asked, still a little cross with him after his earlier coldness.

"Boys! Prepare yourselves!"

The Lost Boys scrambled to attention, abandoning their breakfast they lined up and saluted Peter, eagerness apparent on their faces.

"What is it Peter? Are we going on an adventure?" Nibs asked.

"Many!" Peter answered.

"Is it the Indians?" The twins continued.

"There are Indians?" Lily whispered to herself. Indians didn't sound so bad.

"Better!"

"The Dragon?" Tootles asked nervously.

"There's a _dragon?!"_ Lily paled.

"No! _Better!" _Peter crowed.

"Oooh the Crocodile?!" Curly clapped.

"Certainly not!" Lily squeaked. "Are you trying to kill my boys?!"

"Awe come on Lily," Peter laughed.

"Yeah, we've been in loads more danger, that's part of the adventure!" Nibs puffed out his chest in pride.

"You're not afraid are you?" Peter goaded.

"Oh, am I afraid of the crocodile who ate two full grown men right in front of me and looked at me like I was dinner? No, never!" Lily said sarcastically. "So what's this big adventure, are you going to go save some princess from evil?" she said jokingly.

"Even better!" Peter said, not catching the joking tone in her voice.

"Oh tell us Peter, what is it?" Slightly asked excitedly.

Peter looked at each of them before answering, a wicked grin on his face.

"Hook's back!"

~End of Chapter~


	10. The Oncoming Storm

Hey readers! Sorry for the delay… long story short, had no Microsoft word, couldn't access my story let alone write, too poor to buy a stupid subscription. (Seriously, why do I have to SUBSCRIBE to Microsoft office? Oh yea… college…. I hate thee with a passion for demanding I have and up to date Mirosoft Word.) aaaaanyways… long story short turned long again I couldn't do anything because my 2007 version won't download on my laptop… how lame is that?! I apologize for the short chapter after such a long time of waiting… but it was such a good place to stop I couldn't help myself. Don't worry though I'll post another chapter once my other stories have been updated! No more than a week from now I promise, and if I go over a week then you have my permission to BLOW UP MY EMAIL! By which I mean review and pm me and tell me to get my butt back on the computer and update. Trust me it'll work, Idk how many times I felt like crying when I got your reviews to update, I felt so guilty DX

Anyways sorry for the long AN… thanks to those who actually read it and didn't just skip to the story haha. Here you go, the long awaited update of A Lily For Peter!

~A Lily For Peter~

~The Oncoming Storm~

The boys cheered and romped around the hideout.

"Let's go check it out!" Peter cheered. He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come on Lily!" he dragged her up the stairs, the Lost Boys following close behind.

"Wait a minute Peter! Where are we going?" Lily asked as they exited the hideout.

"To Cannibal Cove!" He swung her around so that she was in front of him and scooped her up in his arms. "Here we go!" he took off into the air.

Lily studied Peter's face. She hadn't seen him this excited since the night they met.

"I thought Hook was dead. The boys said the crocodile ate him."

"It did!" Peter looked down at him and grinned, "Exciting isn't it?!"

Lily didn't answer him. She watched the scenery below as she thought. How could anyone survive being swallowed up by those gigantic crocodile jaws? This Captain Hook was either very clever, or very lucky, and getting eaten by a crocodile didn't sound very lucky.

"There's the Jolly Roger!" He pointed as he set her down on a cloud. The boys joined them, shoving each other out of the way to get a better look at the ship.

"Boys, don't shove!" Lily cried when Tootles was almost pushed off of the cloud.

"Lily we can fly," Peter reminded her.

"Still," Lily bit her lip. "I don't want to take any chances."

***BOOM***

"Lookout!" Slightly pulled her out of the way of an oncoming cannonball. The cloud ripped in half where Lily had been standing.

"PAN!"

***BOOM***

"Tootles!" Lily cried out. She pulled out of Slightly's hold and scooped the boy out of the way as another cannon ripped through the cloud.

"Let's go!" Peter let out a crow and dove towards the Jolly Roger.

"C'mon Lily!" The Twins grabbed her and they followed Peter's suit.

"Miss me Hook?" Peter laughed as he dodged the swords and blows of the pirates.

The Twins set Lily down in the crows nest.

"You can watch from here Lily!" The twin on her right let go of her first.

"What? Why?" Lily glanced below, Peter and the rest of the Lost Boys were already in the midst of brawling with the menacing looking pirates.

"Peter says you can't fight with the pirates" The twin on her left shrugged,

"Until you learn how to fight with a sword." The twin on her right finished his sentence.

Lily absently wondered when Peter had told them this… and how it was that Peter even knew she didn't know how to swordfight. She sighed, a little bit disappointed. "Fine. Go have your fun." She watched them eagerly join the fight.

She made sure to keep tabs on each of her boys. She was glad that the smaller ones kept close, making up for their smaller stature with numbers. "They sure seem to be enjoying themselves." She murmured. She watched Peter, who seemed to be enjoying himself the most. He laughed and crowed as he fought his way over to whom she could only assume was Captain Hook.

He was rightly named Hook. He was an angry looking man. His hook gleamed in the sunlight as he took a swing at Peter. As she watched Peter dodge the man's attacks and give a few of his own Lily couldn't help but wonder if the man was named Hook before or after Peter cut off his hand, and if it was after, what was his name before? She made a mental note to ask Peter when she had the chance.

"I see you've gotten your crew of brats back." Hook sliced at Peter with his sword.

"Tell me Hook, how'd you survive? Where were you hiding?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Now, now, a magician never reveals his tricks." He deflected Peter's attack.

Peter scoffed. "You're no magician, you're a codfish! Tell me."

"I suppose I could tell you, if you tell me about that pretty thing you've placed in my crows nest." His words caught Peter off guard, earning him a small cut on his upper arm.

"She's none of your business." Peter growled.

"Touchy, aren't we? Did you bring another Wendy to Neverland because the real one left you?"

"Lily's nothing like Wendy!"

"Lily?" Hook smirked, "What a lovely name."

Peter attacked swiftly and knocked Hook back against the side of the ship, almost knocking him overboard. Peter placed the tip of his sword against Hook's throat.

"You've gotten rusty, Hook." Peter laughed.

"You've seen nothing yet _boy." _Hook snarled.

"I sure hope whatever your move is it's better than our last fight." Peter smirked.

"Oh, so you remember our last fight then?" Hook with a sly smile.

"Of course I do!"

"Perhaps, but you've seem to have forgotten something." Hook chuckled.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This." Hook batted away the tip of Peter's sword with his hook and took off into the air.

Lily growled as she watched one of the pirates knock one of the twins on the side of the head and toss him overboard. The boy was stunned for a moment but caught himself before he hit the water.

"HEY!" Lily screamed at the pirate, he glanced up at her. "TOUCH ONE OF MY BOYS AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND SHOVE THAT SWORD OF YOURS RIGHT UP YOUR- AH!" Lily squeaked in surprise as the pirate Captain appeared in front of her.

He chuckled and bowed formally, quite a sight when floating in mid air she had to admit. "Why hello dear, I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger." He gave her a smile that made her shiver. "Welcome aboard my humble ship miss Lily."

"How do you know my name?" Lily asked, backing away towards the other side of the crows nest.

Hook came closer. "Peter told me. Tell me, dear Lily, do you not mind being Wendy's replacement?"

"W-what? Who's Wendy?"

"Oh?" Hook feigned shock, "You don't know? Now why wouldn't Peter tell you about Wendy? Or the other boys for that matter, they all love her so. She's their mother, you know. Peter was especially fond of Wendy… first love and all that."

"But _I'm…_ their… mother." Lily murmured.

"Are you sure dear? Would a lad keep such a large secret from his mother? Or even a friend?" Hook put on a mask of empathy. "Perhaps you aren't as close as you think. A shame really, you seem like you'd be a wonderful mother." Hook swiftly dodged an attack from Peter, pulling back away from Lily.

Peter took advantage of the space and scooped Lily into his arms. "We'll finish this later, Hook!" he shouted as he took off. The Lost Boys followed suit.

"I eagerly await our next meeting miss Lily!" Hook called.

As they headed back towards the hideout Peter slowed.

Lily hadn't said anything since they'd left the Jolly Roger and Peter was beginning to worry.

"Lily? Are you alright? Did Hook hurt you?"

Lily shook her head, but remained silent.

Peter, still worried, motioned for the boys to keep going and descended, landing next to Lily's garden.

"Lily, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Peter set her down and stood in front of her.

Lily stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, and refused to look at Peter.

"Lily?"

"Who's Wendy?"

Peter's heart stopped. "…What?"

"Who. Is. Wendy?"

Unbeknownst to Lily, who's gaze remained firmly on the ground, Peter's face darkened. "No one."

"Who is she Peter?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"_Where _is she?"

"Doesn't matter."

Lily was getting frustrated.

"Hook said you loved her."

Peter remained silent.

"Peter! Why won't you answer me?"

Peter turned away from her and began to walk towards the hideout.

"Am I her replacement?" Lily continued, following him. "Did she leave? Was she the Boys' mother before me? Do you still love-"

Peter whipped around.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelled.

"…Fine." Lily turned away from him and observed her garden. "My garden needs tending… I think I'll stay for a while." She picked up the bowl she'd been using to water the garden and strode in the opposite direction.

Still angered by the mention of Wendy, Peter didn't stop her. Instead he took off towards the hideout without a second thought.

"Heya Peter, where's Lily?" Curly asked.

The other Boys took note of their leader's expression.

Peter went straight for his room, kicking the pillow that laid in his path.

"Peter's mad." The twins murmured.

"But where's Lily?" Tootles asked.

"Maybe they fought?" Slightly suggested.

"If they fought, Lily's probably upset too." Nibs added.

"What if Lily left?" Curly whined.

"Lily wouldn't leave us!" The twins punched him in both of his arms.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arms simultaneously. "It was just a thought… you were thinking it too!"

The boys remained silent for a moment.

"I don't think Lily would leave us… Lily's different. She's special, remember?" Nibs smiled. "She'll be back."

"What if she can't find her way back?" Curly asked. "She doesn't know Neverland very well… what if she gets lost?"

"_You're _the one that's always getting lost." Slightly pointed out. "Besides, Peter wouldn't leave Lily somewhere where she couldn't find her way back… no matter how mad he is."

"I wonder what they fought about?" Nibs pondered. "What do we do now?"

"Oh! I know!" Tootles clapped excitedly.

"You know what they fought about?" Curly asked.

"No… but I know what we can do! Let's make something for Lily! It will make her feel better and we can say it was Peter's idea! Then they'll make up right?"

"That's brilliant Tootles! And I have just the thing!" Nibs beckoned them closer. "Here's what we'll need..."

Peter plopped himself down onto his bed with a huff. Why did Hook have to go and mention _Wendy? _Why did Lily have to find out? _Why couldn't she just leave it alone?! _

Peter sighed and laid back. It wasn't Lily's fault really, of course she'd be curious, that's what Peter liked about Lily, that and…

Peter shook his head and turned to his side.

It really wasn't Lily's fault. She just wanted some answers.

'_But why did she have to ask _that_?!'_ he thought. _'Love?'_

Peter didn't want to be in love. Love was a feeling and _feelings_ meant you're growing up.

'_I never loved… I will never love!_ _I won't grow up!'_

He heard a crack of thunder come from outside, but wasn't surprised.

The sky had been darkening ever since Lily mentioned Wendy. He had a special link to Neverland after all… when he got angry, so did the skies.

He dismissed the oncoming storm and returned his thoughts to Lily.

She must be upset, hurt even. He should apologize.

He knew as soon as the first few drops of rain fell that Lily would soon come back to the hideout to escape the rain.

'_She'll be back soon… I'll apologize then.' _He thought.

His eyelids grew heavy as he listened to the slight thrum of the rain.

_He was standing by Lily's garden. She hadn't come back yet. _

"_Lily?" _

_There was no answer. _

_His sense of dread grew._

_He knew what this was, he was dreaming… but there was something different._

_He'd only ever been in darkness._

_Never before had his dream taken place in Neverland._

_It made it… more _real.

_Peter rushed forward, taking the path he knew Lily had taken after their argument._

_Towards the waterfall._

"_**My, aren't we in a hurry?"**_

_He heard him, but he couldn't see him._

"_Where is she?!"_

"_**She's with me, Peter. She's always with me."**_

"_Lily!"_

"_**Getting warmer."**_

_Peter broke through the brush and into the clearing surrounding the waterfall. His eyes scanned the area._

"_**You take so much for granted Peter."**_

_Peter whipped around towards the way he came._

_He was there, crouching by a fallen tree._

_And Lily was with him._

_She was sleeping, seemingly unaware of the person hovering above her._

_He stroked her hair as he continued._

"_**It's not your fault though, is it? You're just a child after all… a little boy who refuses to grow up."**_

"_What do you want?"_

"_**You take her for granted too."**__ He caressed Lily's cheek. _

"_Don't touch her!" Peter growled._

_He grinned. __**"Do you know what that is Peter? That feeling you're having right now? You feel **_**possessive.**_** It happens when you love something, or someone."**__ He chuckled darkly. __**"You appear to be… dare I say it? **_**Growing up."**

"_No! I'm a boy, not a man, I don't __have__ feelings."_

"_**Oh, you have feelings… you have feelings for Lily. Just like you had feelings for Wendy." **__He trailed a finger down Lily's cheek and stopped at her throat. __**"You're always leaving her alone aren't you?" **__he mused, seemingly forgetting what he was talking about before._

"_I am not!"_

"_**You are. The funny thing about that, Peter, is…"**_

_He finally looked at Peter, his grin twisting into something devious._

"_**Since you continuously leave your precious Lily alone and defenseless… by the time you actually accept those feelings of yours… she'll already be in my grasp."**_

_His hand closed around Lily's throat and squeezed._

_Lily's sleeping face turned to one of discomfort as she feebly struggled in her sleep._

"_Peter," __she whimpered._

"_NO!"_

_Her struggles grew weaker._

"_STOP!"_

"_Peter!"_

"_LILY!"_

"PETER!"

He sat up in a panic.

"_Peter!"_

"Tink?"

"_Peter are you alright? Where are the boys? Where's Lily? Hey!"_

Peter ignored her. He leapt from the bed and tore out of the room and up the stairs. Tinkerbelle followed him.

"_Peter? Woah!"_

The Neverland skies were as dark as night, though it was the middle of the day. The wind howled and screamed as if possessed by the souls of the damned and the rain pounded. Peter kept running as if it were nothing, but Tinkerbelle couldn't follow. She clutched to the side of the hideouts opening for dear life as the wind tried to carry her away.

"_PETER!" _ She called, but her voice merely joined the howls of the wind, going unnoticed.

Peter ran as fast as he could, his bare feet slipping and sliding on slick surfaces, struggling to pull away on muddy ones. He had to move faster. He had to run faster.

He tried to make the rain stop, but he couldn't.

He tried to make the wind stop howling, but he couldn't.

He tried to take off into the air, to fly, but he couldn't.

Because Peter couldn't conjure a single happy thought at that moment.

The only emotion he could conjure was fear.

Peter finally found himself back at Lily's garden.

He didn't stop. He continued towards the path to the waterfall.

When neared the clearing his eyes scanned the area frantically until… there!

Peter skidded to a halt as his eyes found his target.

Lily was curled up in the hollow of a tree, fast asleep.

The howls of the wind quelled. Peter quickly scooped her into his arms and took her place in the hollow, placing her in his lap. The hollow was just big enough to shelter them both from the rain.

Lily squealed as her eyes snapped open. "Peter?! You're all wet!"

"Sorry," He mumbled pulling her closer. "It's raining."

"Well yes I can see that. What're you doing out in the rain?"

"I came to find you."

"It's pouring out there!"

"You didn't come back."

"I repeat, it's pouring out there! I was trying to stay dry, and I was doing a pretty good job of it until you came."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Lily sighed and leaned back against him. "Guess there's no helping it now. Still, I really wouldn't want to go out there right now. What do you say we wait out the storm?" She leaned outside of the hollow the get a better look at the storm.

Peter caught a glimpse of her neck and the wind began to howl again.

"Seems like it'll be a long wait." Lily winced. "How long do you suppose it will take for the storm to calm down?"

He pulled her back into the hollow without a word.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the red marks on Lily's neck that had caught Peter's attention when she'd leaned out of the hollow.

Peter was sure of it now.

**He** was back… and he was after Lily.

~End of Chapter~

~AN~

Bwahahahaha! How much do you hate me right now? Don't answer that haha. As promised I will have the next chapter up by next week if not sooner.


End file.
